DespicableStriker
DespicableStriker or Martin is a Mecha that is the core piece to form RescueKaiser, he is modeled after GoodStriker and a Minion from Despicable Me. Overview History DespicableStriker was modified from a piece of the Lupaw Collection by the famed thief Arsène Lupaw himself, who wished to enable the Lupin Collection to be used by humans. Tasked with the duty of protecting the other Lupin Collection pieces, this awakened a sentient personality within DespicableStriker himself. DespicableStriker first appeared as a piece of gear which was supplied to the Pawtrangers by the GSPO. Once set into Pawtren 1gou's VS Changer, he fused the trio into the combined Pawtren Ugou, allowing them to perform the Ichigeki Strike and destroy Garatt Nargo. Once the Gangler is revived and enlarged, DespicableStriker chose to break away and join the three Lupawrangers, combining with their Paw Fighters to form the Kaitou Gattai LupawKaiser, allowing them to destroy the Gangler Monster once and for all. DespicableStriker was then taken back to the Lupawrangers' Bistrot Jurer, where Umiki named him "Martin" before hiding him away as Kai Yano and Toma Yoimachi were met by the Tactical Unit officers who had came to eat. DespicableStriker went off on his own accord again, but soon enough bumped into the thieves. During the battle against Namero Bacho, DespicableStriker was set into the VS Changer as before, Lupaw Red was not combined with his teammates as expected but split into three duplicates, allowing the Lupawrangers to destroy Namero with a five-man Itadaki Strike. Hearing Lupaw Red mention the name Kogure, DespicableStriker reacted with fear and took off again, this time bumping into Patren 1gou. Combining with the three Trigger Machine Paws, GoodStriker formed Keisatsu Gattai PawtKaiser, allowing the Patrangers to defeat the enlarged Namero Bacho, after which GoodStriker ejected the Patrangers before departing. When asked about GoodStriker, Kogure told the thieves that particular Collection piece was always difficult to handle and could well be involved with the GSPO acquiring their own VS Changers. Facing the enlarged Rabroom Jaws, DespicableStriker initially joined with the Pawtrangers in forming PawtKaiser. However, when PawtKaiser was eluded by the Warp Jaws, DespicableStriker switches forces with the Lupawrangers' Paw Fighters which, having taken out the Warp Jaws, was easily able to destroy Rabroom Jaws as LupawKaiser. DespicableStriker joined forces with the Pawtrangers to fight a giant Goram. Though Pawtren 1gou was preoccupied at having lost both the Cyclone Paw Fighter and Trigger Machine Paw Biker to Lupaw Red, PawtKaiser soon destroyed the Goram with DespicableStriker setting off as usual. Martin appeared once again when Pawtren 1gou protected the civilians and realized for what purpose he was entrusted the power of Global Police. Hence, to reward that noble deed, Martin took the Trigger Machine Paw Biker from Lupin Red and gave it to Pawtren 1gou, much to the Lupawrangers’ chagrin. He assisted the Lupawrangers later to fight against the giant Bundorute Peggy, but whined when his body's paint was scratched, only to be told off by the Lupawrangers once more. When Niko enters the fray, Martin seems to have taken residence with him as they are old friends. This is seen repeatedly after his debut as Niko pulls him out of his person as if he was just there, though this is not always the case. Main Formations Heroic Gattai RescueKaiser is the Alternate Giant Robo of the Rescuers, the formation of the three Rescue Machines and DespicableStriker. RescueKaiser can use Rescue Snowmobile's Spear and Rescue Jungle Jeep's cannon. The cannon can even fire energy beams at the opponent. Following the Rescue motif, it is agile in combat and being made of aerial components it can fly short distances. LupinKaiser's finisher is the , where RescueKaiser manifests a giant energy VS Changer then performs a series of powerful blasts at the enemy, destroying him/her. In this form, GoodStriker performs all of the announcements (form changes, finishers). Appearances: Hero Gattai PawKaiser Hero Gattai PawKaiser is the Alternate Giant Robo of the Rescue Paw in Heroic Sentai Rescuers and Hero Sentai Rescue Paw. It is the formation of the three Paw Machines together with the sentient DespicableStriker. PawKaiser can use Blue Police Car's gatling and Green Recycle Truck's gun. Following the Dog motif it can perform strafing shots/shoot while diving, and the Rescue Paw can make use of buildings as cover. PawKaiser's finisher is the , where the Paw Machines build up energy and then uses Green Recycle Truck's cannon to fire a powerful blast at the enemy. In this form, the Rescue Paw & espicableStriker perform all the announcements (form changes, finishers). Appearances: Other Formations to be added Notes *When DespicableStriker gets board he changes to his puppet form wears any hat that matches ether the Lupinrangers or the Patorangers' Giant Robos with a simple switch of the hat. In order to prank people, making them think he is a real Thief/Police Officer. For the Lupinrangers, it is a black top hat. For the Patrangers, it is a classic blue police cap. Appearances * Heroic Sentai Rescuers and Hero Sentai Rescue Paw Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Mecha (Lupawranger) Category:Mecha (Pawtranger) Category:Four-Piece Combination Category:Eleven-Piece Combination